


Loki and I

by Madame_Butterfly



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Intersex Loki, M/M, Thor is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki; Queen Consort of Asgard is deceased and his mother Farbauti reflects on the life of her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and I

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel. My spelling and Grammar leave something to be desired. I love comments and Kudos. 
> 
> I'm sure if I should use a warning or not. This does not have a happy ending. If you like I could write more. Only if you want me to though.

The journal of Farbauti, Queen Dowager of Jotunheimr. 

**Private, not to be read even after death.**

Today, I stand alone. I have outlived all three of my children and my husband even my rival his mistress. 

I miss my little prince, Loki most of all though. The much maligned Queen Consort of Asgard. Mother of Regina of Albrecht and of Magnus. 

I miss his sincere countenance. His unassuming nature, his understated courage. 

Laufey then Odin then Thor controlled him, his entire life so that when finally free he knew not how to thrive and so he did not, like a rose left unattended he withered and died. 

He followed his father only a year after his death. 

Pain stalked him in waking hours. A horrific pain gripped his stomach, causing him to walk hunched over. His appetite dwindled and his husband did not care for 'the Jotun' as he was referred to. 

His children resented their father for being unkind to their Mama. His children were his alone, he devoted as much time and attention to them as he could, regardless of what their father did to earn their affections they remained true to one person, their good, beloved Mama. 

He loved his children as best he could. On the birth of his first child they were expecting a prince, he gave birth to a passionate princess, instead of being upset, angry or sad. He was happy, he said to the tiny cerulean bundle in his arms. 

_"Alas little bird, you are not what they wanted, but I wanted a child and I have you, a son would have been the child of Asgard but you, you my love shall be mine"_

He named her Regina, she would be queen. 

He was their teacher, protector and mother. 

He taught them what the governesses and tutors could not. Compassion, temperament and humility. 

In spite of all of this he rests in a tomb, he wanted to be different to the others, he was not sent of in a longship but instead entombed in a monument to rival the greatest of them all. 

He wears four jewels, an opal ring; it is as though a rainbow is caught inside, a gold emerald circlet; the one I gave him, his wedding band and a necklace with a portrait of a violet eyed man. Perhaps this man was his love. 

Strange, whenever I visit him there is a rainbow. A sign that there is always hope. 

Now all that remains of him are thr portraits of the sad emerald eyed man that line the halls of the palace at Asgard, Magnus has his mother's eyes. 

Perhaps had the book of fate been but a little kinder he could have flourished. He could have shone like his jewels. Perhaps, perhaps had Thor been kinder Loki would have been the greatest queen they had ever seen. Upon his death it snowed for over a week, through the nine realms, from Jotunheimr to the fiery realm of Muspelheim. It was as though Yggdrasil herself was weeping for him.   
He lived for the challenges he faced, he was so accustomed to them when finally free, his purpose fulfilled he withered and died. He was courageous, though the Aesir thought not. Others certainly knew. The flame within, the flame that could be seen in his eyes, the flame that filled his breast.  
He goes to the gods now, if indeed we go anywhere at all.


End file.
